


A Touch of Shining Restraint

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Engineering, M/M, Masturbation, Metal Arm Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony shows off his latest technological plaything;  Bucky eventually joins in the fun.A bit of smut for  my Tony Stark Bingo  Square S1 - Tentacles





	A Touch of Shining Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> I have a feeling Tisfan put this square on my bingo card intentionally.... I hope I did the prompt justice!

“Tony, no!” 

Bucky was staring at Tony’s latest brainchild, a mix of wonder and consternation plain on his face . The cluster of metal tentacles -- looking uncannily like an armor-plated squid -- was mounted to a waist-high wheeled platform. Varying in size from the diameter of a pencil to as big around as a man’s wrist, each of them were several feet in length. They writhed slightly, the quiet rasp of metal on metal and the whine of servos a familiar sound to them both. 

“Tony, yes!” He hadn’t been quite ready to show this project off to his beloved, but he wasn’t about to hide it from him either. After all, Tony had built it for the two of them (hopefully) to enjoy. “You know just how hot that sexy metal arm of yours gets me, sunshine,” he explained, trying to put the best possible spin on the situation. “And you also know I simply can’t leave a good thing well enough alone.” 

Tony was well aware that Bucky had mixed feelings about his prosthetic, and who could blame him? Whether it was residual memories of what he’d been coerced to do as the Fist of Hydra, or simply concern that he might hurt someone else with a careless gesture, it didn’t matter. Bucky was sometimes hesitant to even touch Tony with that hand, much less stroke and fondle, finger and probe the way Tony so desperately wanted him to. Of course, he wouldn’t ask Bucky for anything he didn’t feel comfortable giving. But at the same time, if Tony could figure out another way to get his kink (and yeah, it was definitely a kink) satisfied.... 

“You realize that contraption probably ticks off another box on Fury’s ‘Tony Stark: Supervillain Conversion’ bingo card,” Bucky replied dryly, rubbing at his arm absently. Tony’s creation had apparently piqued his curiosity even if he seemed a little unsettled. 

“Contraption? This, my hunky super-soldier, is a masterpiece!” Tony had spent countless hours just figuring out the logistics, such as how to make the appendages as flexible as possible while still retaining the metallic texture that got his motor revving. 

Bucky’s next question seemed obvious, in retrospect. “How’re you controllin’ them, hotshot?” 

“I started with the software for the microsurgery tools we’ve been developing at SI, plus a copy of some of JARVIS’ logic subroutines.” 

“I insisted on the copy,” JARVIS interrupted, “as I wished to have no part of the activities in which Sir’s latest creation would be involved.” 

Unperturbed, Tony continued, “And then I keyed it all to the implants that I’ve already got for the suits to home in on.” He gestured to the small scars on his arms. “Right now, the system responds to natural language verbal commands, but I’m working on a neural interface.” 

“And how do you keep ‘em from gettin’... overenthusiastic?” came Bucky’s dubious reply. 

“Pressure sensors with appropriate feedback levels based on the activity. The tolerances are tight and I built in triple failsafes, That and a safeword or two. In fact, I was just about ready to start the testing phase.” Tony winked as he started to unbuckle his belt. 

“You’re not gonna... right here? Right now?” Bucky’s expression was a comical blend of dismay and arousal. 

“No time like the present. JARVIS, put the workshop on lockdown.” The glass panels that formed the walls of his sanctuary turned opaque, and the lights on the keypad next to the door turned red. “I know exhibitionism isn’t one of your kinks, sunshine. But what about seeing me suspended in midair, bound and helpless, begging you to have your wicked way with me?” 

“Uh,” Bucky stuttered, the plates in his arm readjusting as a reflection of his own discomposure. “What about that safeword? Is it your usual?” 

“That’ll pause the action, but to shut everything down, it’s ‘Cousteau’.” Tony finished stripping and stood in front of his creation, facing towards Bucky. “A1, left arm.” One of the thicker appendages separated itself from the pile and wrapped itself around his wrist. “A2, right arm.” A second appendage reached out and restrained his other hand. The fit was pleasantly snug in both cases, and when he twisted and pulled, Tony met resistance without the appendage cutting off circulation. Excellent. 

“A3, left leg and A4, right leg.” Two more appendages snaked out and wrapped themselves around the appropriate body part. He tested their embrace with similar results. Tony glanced at Bucky; he was standing almost unnaturally still, eyes wide and more than a little glazed. 

“What’s your color over there, sunshine?” Tony would bring the experiment to a screeching halt and smash the apparatus to pieces in a minute if it were causing Bucky distress, but he thought he knew his beloved well enough to just be stretching his boundaries a bit. 

“Green so far,” came the cautious reply, “but I’ve seen the repulsor test footage. Your sense of self preservation when it comes to stuff like this stinks on ice.” 

Oddly enough, his response reassured Tony. It wasn’t the resemblance to his arm that was giving Bucky pause, it was the possibility of Tony getting hurt that worried him. 

“If it makes you feel better, the apparatus is coded to your voice as well, honeybun. Feel free to countermand any order if you think I’m getting in over my head.” Tony’s explanation seemed to satisfy Bucky’s concerns somewhat, as his posture relaxed slightly. The test could go on. 

“A Group, assume neutral position,” At Tony’s command, the four appendages currently in use lifted him off his feet, tilting him back at about a forty-five degree angle. They looped under and around to support his shoulders and hips, while also extending his arms out to his sides, and spreading his legs about shoulder width apart. Tony wiggled and squirmed to confirm their hold was secure; he wasn’t going anywhere. 

The sensation of being restrained combined with the cool metal against his skin had gotten Tony all revved up, his cock already at half-mast. Part of him wanted to call to Bucky, ask him for the sweet release he was oh-so-skilled at giving, but there were additional components to test. 

“T1, run anterior stimulation program.” One of the smaller appendages flicked out over his naked torso, the delicate tip tracing around both nipples before trailing down to wrap around his cock. Tony wasn’t sure who gasped louder, him or Bucky. 

The coil moved in slow rhythm up and down his shaft, the pull and drag indescribably erotic. “T1 - engage lubrication protocol.” A clear, slick gel oozed out from between the miniscule interlocking plates, easing the friction before it became painful. He moaned wantonly as he tried to thrust up into the sensuous spiral, but the other appendages were holding him firmly in place, just as he’d intended. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Bucky breathed, and Tony looked over to see him palming himself through his pants, eyes fixed firmly on the appendage wrapped around Tony’s now fully stiffened cock. “You look so goddamned beautiful, all laid out like that, sugar. Dunno if I can keep my hands off ya for much longer.” 

A thrill ran down Tony’s spine at his beloved’s words of praise. “Well, I certainly can’t stop you, sweetheart -- not while I’m all tied up like this. Sure you don’t want to see what else these talented tentacles can do?” 

Bucky growled in reply. “No. I want to be the one makin’ ya moan and scream, not this clockwork octopus.” 

“Well, then get that hot body of yours over here, Buckeroo. T1, disengage.” The appendage stopped in mid stroke and started to retract, but as Bucky was quickly disrobing, he called out “T1 - continue anterior stimulation program, quarter speed.” 

“Damn it, sunshine, but you learn quickly!” Tony’s bark of laughter quickly transformed to a throaty moan as the appendage wrapped itself back around him, continuing its relentless motion, but now at a near-glacial tempo. Tony gave himself a mental high-five; he’d programmed it even better than he thought,

“I know how that devious mind of yours works, darlin’,” Bucky replied with a devilish grin as he skimmed his hands over Tony’s body. While it was clear he was checking to make sure the appendages weren’t pinching or holding too tightly, his touch was also fanning Tony’s arousal to a near fever-pitch. “What’s the command to get you in position for some of this?” He reached around and brushed his fingers against Tony’s entrance. 

“A group, assume penetrative position one,” Tony quickly commanded. The appendages pulled his knees up to his chest while crossing his arms over his head. The thrill of being so exposed nearly pushed Tony over the edge; only Bucky moving to firmly grasp the base of his cock kept him in check. 

“Aw no, sugar. Dontcha pop off without me,” Bucky purred. “T1, pause program.” The coil of now blood-warm metal stopped moving, but the weight of it curved around him was still incredibly arousing, especially when combined with Bucky’s talented fingers. “T1 - increase lubrication 300%” The gel practically squirted out of the appendage, and Bucky swiped up a dollop to put it to good use. 

As Bucky slowly breached him, gently massaging and probing while dropping lazy kisses on his hips and stomach, Tony realized through his haze of pleasure that something important was missing. In any other situation, his hands would be all over Bucky, tangled in his hair or stroking his cheek. He’d be running the arch of his foot over Bucky’s calves, twining their legs together. Tony missed that contact desperately and his previously token resistance against his bonds became more insistent. 

“Tony, sweetheart? What’s goin’ on?” Bucky’s question was calm, but concerned; he slowed his ministrations as he waited for his lover to reply. 

Self-control crumbling, Tony stammered, “Wanna... wanna touch you. Need it.” 

In response, Bucky slid his metal arm under Tony, hand splaying between his shoulder blades as he curtly commanded, “A1, A2 -- release but maintain support.” The moment his arms were free of the appendages, Tony threw them around Bucky’s shoulders with a half-sob of relief. 

“Shhh, you’re okay, baby.” Bucky’s voice was soft in his ear as he returned the embrace tenderly. “Are we done here, sweetheart? Want me to take you up to bed, call it a night?” Tony shook his head. Bucky had been enjoying the scene just as much as Tony had, of that he was certain. He wanted to see it through. 

“I’m ... I’m okay,” Tony replied, once his voice was under his control “It was just ... a bit much for a moment. Lesson learned.” He drew Bucky into a filthy-sweet kiss. “Let’s get back to business.” 

His lower body still restrained by his creation, Tony writhed in ecstasy as Bucky prepped him, one finger becoming two, scissoring slowly as they brushed his prostate, making him beg for more. With additional verbal commands, the appendages spread Tony’s legs wider and dropped his hips to the proper level, provoking additional moans of pleasure. 

The feeling of exposure and surrender of control pushed Tony’s arousal to new heights as the rest of the world slowly dropped away. He whimpered slightly as Bucky withdrew his fingers, but they were quickly replaced with the blunt head of his cock, pushing in slowly and smoothly until he was completely sheathed in Tony’s body. “Is that what you need, baby?” Bucky crooned. 

“Yes, please, yes!” Tony gasped, using what small range of motion he had to roll his hips. “Fill me up, loverboy.” 

In response, Bucky started rocking back and forth. As he instructed the tentacle still wrapped around Tony’s cock to withdraw, he teasingly asked, “Can ya hold on a little longer for me, sugar? Gimme a chance to catch up?” 

Tony bit his lip and nodded; he could ride the edge for a few minutes more. Bucky increased his pace, his brow furrowing with concentration. Tony did his best to meet each thrust, even as he stroked every inch of his lover’s skin that he could reach. 

“Wanna feel you come around my dick, darlin’,” Bucky murmured. “Squeeze me nice and tight as you squirt all over.” Tony gasped and jerked as Bucky wrapped metal fingers around his cock; within just a few strokes, the cool steel and firm pressure shattered what was left of his control. Tony keened loudly as his orgasm burst out from his center, sparks of pleasure flooding his system from head to toe. 

Mere moments later, Bucky’s hips stuttered as he came with a groan, thrusting deep. He pulled Tony to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Panting and spent, Tony gave the appropriate commands to free himself from his bonds. “One drawback to this toy,” Tony commented, “it’s not exactly conducive to post-sex cuddles.” 

Bucky chuckled as he helped Tony to his somewhat unsteady feet; then steered him to the sofa in the corner of the workshop. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d curled up together on its worn, but comfortable cushions, and Tony was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Gonna file a patent for that thing, sugar? You could make a fortune.” Bucky commented sleepily into Tony’s hair. 

“Nah -- some things are better off kept to ourselves.”


End file.
